Lost and Found pt8
by auldtimer
Summary: Again, sorry for the delay..and thank you for the kind comments


Lost and Found pt8

Houston was dozing on a sun lounger, it was late afternoon and the sun that had shone brightly all day was still keeping the day hot. He and CJ had taken a slow leisurely walk along the beach shortly after the cabins owner had left them, Houston had briefly left CJ alone as he popped into the nearby farmhouse that sold fresh produce and also arranged the hire of horses, he had purchased a dozen fresh eggs, some milk and fresh cheese, bread still warm from the oven and two home made cakes that looked too irresistible to leave! He had also asked about the horses and had arranged a provisional booking for the following afternoon, with the farmer giving him their phone number so he could confirm an hour before and give them time to prepare a picnic lunch for them as well. As Houston had made his way back to the beach he had spotted CJ nodding off were she sat on a small out crop of stones, so he had gently woken her and wrapped his arms around her as they strolled back to the cabin. Whilst Houston had unpacked his small shopping bag he had told CJ to go and rest so she had reluctantly made her way to their bedroom, by the time Houston had walked in to pass her the cool drink she had asked for she was already sound asleep. Smiling, he had put the glass down on the cabinet next to her, wrapped a light soft fleece blanket around her, and after studying her for a few seconds had walked out on to the patio, collecting a bottle of beer on his way.

He sighed contentedly as he half opened his eyes to take in the view again, shaking his head a fraction as he reminded himself he was in Scotland and not some tropical paradise! The blue sea sparkled, the breeze was warm and pleasant, the almost white sugar sand a sharp contrast to the lush green meadows that slopped away from the beach, and the deeper green forest that provided a natural private screen to the cabins and the rest of the world, so private and peaceful that he heard the approaching car a full two minutes before it parked up at the cabin opposite. Houston put his empty beer bottle down and walked into the cabin, glancing out of the small window at the edge of the dining area, the only window that overlooked any of the property. He watched as the couple alighted from their car and made their way in to their own cabin, but he noticed that the woman had seen the hire car parked outside, and saw her glance over. He nodded to himself, and then went to grab another beer.

Michael Hoyt was angry. Not just irritated, not annoyed. Angry. He marched out of the lift and glared at Chris as he stormed up the steps into the penthouse and straight over to where Roy was sitting working on Baby. He pointed his finger at Roy. "You.." he hesitated, pointed his finger again more dramatically, "You..you think I'm an IDIOT!"

Roy blinked up at him and pursed his lips. "Nope"

"Really? So tell me this, tell me why my so called friend wouldn't listen to me and tell his nephew to come home.."

"Well I.."

Hoyt cut in and leaned closer to the older man. "And tell me why you didn't feel it necessary TO INFORM ME OF YOUR VISIT TO ROBERT TYLER!"

"No need to shout Hoyt!" Roy said quietly as he stood and walked over to the bar to refresh his empty coffee cup, automatically pouring one for the other man." When has anyone been able to tell Houston anything! I did as you told me, told him Jane Doe was dead, told him the cover was blown and they were probably being hunted, and told him you wanted him to come home.."

"And then you told him to run, and keep on running!"

Roy raised his eyebrow a fraction, then nodded. "Guess I'm not surprised you'd be bugging the phones, it's what I'd do"

"Glad we got something right!"

"We're on the same side here though Hoyt" Roy said softly as he sat back down, "difference is Matlock and CJ are my family, not just another case!"

Hoyt sighed deeply, his anger spent, he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down next to Roy. "They're my family to man!" he told him, "something I never thought I'd say about some damn pesky PI, let alone a Texan PI with more money in his bank account than a small Islands national budget! And a life style straight out of Disney World ya know! And CJ..idealistic, fair playing Ivy League lawyer , style, grace.."

"Texan again.."

Hoyt chuckled. "You can see why they are not exactly the kinda people a kid from LA streets would ever expect to mingle with, let alone call friends! But Roy..I got lucky, they came in to my life and wormed their way in..my wife loves them, my daughter loves them..dammit I love them..so you think this isn't hurting me to? When I got the call that said CJ was missing I took the afternoon off and went to be with my wife, we spent the afternoon in church praying before I went to collect Houston. Then when we got her back, she and Houston got engaged, I felt like all my prayers had been answered..so to be called to her home address, see the house in flames..know that people out there are determined to see her dead…and not a damn thing I can do about it..it hurts Roy!"

Roy nodded and patted his back. "I know, believe me, I know. And I get why you're mad, but Hoyt, I kept thinking..who knew we had a Jane Doe as CJ? I mean, we planned it quick, real quick..not like there was a whole lot of a paper trail for anyone to follow. The new IDs and bank accounts we more or less handled ourselves ..Houston did a lot of it, you took care of things yourself..even your wife got involved so we could keep a lid on it..yet we had less than week before it fell apart! Now, Houston is the only one who knows EXACTLY were they are, he organised all that side of things..and he is the only one who knows which ID he is going to use next, only he knows where the other safe places are for them to run to..so I figure he is safer doing what he is doing cos.."

"Because you think there is a leak in my department? "

Roy nodded a fraction. "The only thing I can think of Hoyt. Sorry"

Hoyt sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. Roy waited for him to erupt again, instead he nodded and let out a deep breath. "Truth be told, I wondered the same thing myself, just didn't want to admit it. Bringing them back right now..you're right, wouldn't be safe. I'll make a list of every cop involved when CJs house blew up, every one I had to ask to prepare the Passports and IDs..Roy, can you do the same here? Anyone who would have known about the money being moved around, who maybe saw the paperwork before we sneaked it to Houston…I'll get my list to you and together we'll run it through Baby..see if anything pops"

"I'll get Chris working on it to, she is more than trustworthy and wants to do all she can to help" Roy said as he nodded in agreement before softly adding, "And I'm sorry I wasn't upfront with you before Hoyt..I don't think you're an idiot, far from it..I just didn't wanna go throwing accusations around until I knew something for sure..but every place I turn just leads me back..had to have been a leak somewhere!"

Again Hoyt nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing. Just didn't want it to be true. No more secrets though Roy..we tell each other everything and we work as a team, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Roys eyes twinkled as he looked sideways at Hoyt, "So, guess I'd better tell you about my visit to Tyler then?"

"Guess you best had!"

Houston was finishing off his washing up, the salad was prepared, the potatoes were cooking slowly on the hob and the large steaks were marinating in a few herbs and spices ready for him to cook later. He had opened a bottle of red wine, and had picked out a couple of the CDs he and CJ had bought at the supermarket before catching the ferry over to the Isle of Bute. Yup, he thought, all under control. He nodded to himself as he did a quick check, closing his eyes as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"You've been busy!" CJ whispered in his ear

Houston smirked and slowly pulled her around to face him. "Hey sleepy head, feeling better?"

She leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips before smiling at him, "I am now cowboy! Hungry though!"

Houston pulled her closer and kissed her more deeply. "Care to work up even more of an appetite?" he muttered against her lips as he deepened the kiss. He felt her smirk as she kissed him back, her arms moving more tightly around him her hands finding their way under his shirt. "Definitely feeling better I would say! " he chuckled as he bent to nuzzle her neck

CJ groaned with pleasure as she tilted her head to give him more access. "Houston, you're boiling over!"

"Not yet"

"No! Houston..the hob!" CJ giggled as she pushed him back and dashed over to switch the hob off. With a slow deliberate smile that had his pulse racing she slowly walked back to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered, "Now, where were we?"

He sighed as she softly brushed her lips across his, let her tongue catch the edge of his mouth before tugging his bottom lip slightly between her teeth. She stepped closer to him and moved her hands in to his hair, pulling him closer as she kissed him, her tongue gently probing forward as his responded. He brought his hands up to her hips and pulled her to him, heard her gasp as she felt the excitement rising in him"The bedroom?" she gasped huskily as his hands travelled up under her top and found her bra hooks. His heart was pounding in his chest, so much so that he barely heard the knock on the cabin door.

CJ froze, and then pulled back from Houston, her eyes crinkling at the edge, her hair wild from Houstons attentions. He pulled in a few shaky breaths to calm himself, and as the soft knock came again he put his hands on CJs shoulders and muttered, "Just hold that thought ok?" She nodded and watched as he stepped over to open the door.

"Howdy neighbour!" said the woman outside, "Gonna invite us in…or..are we disturbing something?"

CJ watched as Houston chuckled then waved their visitor in. "Carol? Carol LeMaster? What on earth…?"

Her friend smiled brightly then quickly dashed over to CJ to grab her in a tight bear hug. "Hello old friend. Surprised?"

"I don't..I mean..how? I don't understand!" CJ stammered as she hugged her back. "This is crazy! What are you doing here?"

Carol laughed as she finally stepped back. "Houston called me the day after your house got hit, real glad he did otherwise I would have been one of the many friends left wringing their hands in despair at you being hurt!"

"The day after?" CJ repeated softly, her eyes now locked on Houston as he walked over to wrap her in his arms.

Carol stepped back again, smiling as her own fiancé, Nick, stepped forward to put his arm on her shoulders. "We were coming to London anyway, well in two weeks..for a medical convention, remember, I told you about it at your engagement party?"

"CJ nodded "Paediatric Emergency Treatment right?"

"Right, you did remember!"

"I always listen to you, you should know that!"

Carol smiled brightly and reached for CJS hand. "Houston remembered to, and when your house got blown up and he came up with this idea to get you away he enlisted my help, something I was more than happy to do!"

"WE were more than happy to do!" Nick added, making Houston chuckle

"WE were happy to do!" Carol corrected herself as she gently nudged Nick. "So, I got to play drama Queen at the centre, told anyone who would listen how upset and shocked I was at my best friend being so badly hurt so soon after we had got her back, how much it had upset me, made me realise how precious life was..and announced I was turning the conference into a working holiday, flying to London early to relax and recover for a little while! Best thing about being your own boss is that nobody can argue. The medical centre has enough doctors working for me to leave it for a while and the private patients I see at Cedars Sinai all seem to know you or off you…so completely bought my story! Offered me their sympathies and told me to take my time. Nick works there to as you know, so it was no problem to get them to buy the full story and let him have the time to..so..here we are!"

"Indeed!" CJ laughed, "Here you are! But I still don't' get it..this isn't London..Houston and I didn't even know we would be here on Bute so how come…"

"My fault!" Nick cut in, "I used to come here with my parents when I was little and brought Carol here for our first anniversary. I told Houston about it when were at your party. When you told him you wanted to hide in Scotland Houston called me and asked for some recommendations in case you had to move around. Can't get better than here!"

"And we were always going to come here and wait at Bute ourselves once Houston knew you were coming to Scotland. He wanted a doctor nearby to keep a check on you, so we landed in London three nights ago and got the sleeper up to Glasgow, picked up the hire car and arrived here at the cabins two days!" Carol told her, smiling as CJs eyes went wide with all the planning and details that had gone on without her knowledge. "Didn't matter where in Scotland you eventually wound up, I was always going to be within travelling distance so I could give you a check up and make sure you really are ok!"

CJ had turned to look directly at Houston. "You did all this? In just a few days?"

"Have to keep you safe honey" he whispered as she tilted her head a fraction and pursed her lips thoughtfully . "Part of that is making sure you are ok, you've been through a lot..thought a doctor would be useful!"

CJ kissed him quickly on the lips and stroked his cheek as she said softly"I love you. Thank you for looking after me cowboy"

"Anytime slick!" he whispered back

Carol cleared her throat quietly before reaching out to take CJs arm. "Gentleman if you will excuse us, I have a patient who needs a check up!"

"Me? No really, I don't!" CJ tried to object as Carol frog marched her back towards the bedroom, "Really Carol, Houston, tell her I'm ok!"

"We'll be on the patio havin' a beer!" Houston said as he and Nick watched them go

Carol turned quickly back and said to Nick "Honey, my bag!"

Nick nodded and opened the cabin door, reaching down he picked up a small black case and passed it over to her just as she was closing the door, he turned to Houston and shook his head a fraction, he had seen CJ stood there with her arms defiantly folded "You could be in trouble big guy!"

"Carol, I appreciate your concern, really I do..but I'm telling you I'm fine. This isn't necessary!" CJ was physically backing away from her friend who didn't appear to be listening

"Drop your shorts CJ!" Carol ordered

CJs eyes went wide

Carol took a step towards her "I need to check the leg wound and if you just roll up your shorts leg it wouldn't be a proper examination..so..drop 'em!"

"Oh come on!"

"Drop 'em!"

"Your bedside manner sucks!"

Carol shook her head and took another step closer. "I don't normally have to chase my patients around the examining room, that's why! Aw c'mon CJ, if everything is fine this will take 5 minutes tops..it will put my mind at rest and it will put Houstons mind at rest..do it for him!"

CJs eyes crinkled at the edges. "Oh ho..low blow Dr LeMaster!"

"Did it work?"

"It worked!" CJ muttered as she reluctantly undid her shorts and stepped out of them, "But at least warm your hands before you come any nearer!"

Carol laughed as she bent to examine the wound. "It looks fine! No sign of infection, stitches have melted away nicely, a neat little scar!"

"Oh joy! Another one!" CJ said sarcastically

"Any pain from it at all..aching when you walk?

"A little" CJ nodded, "mainly when I'm tired. We went for a walk along the beach today but walked slowly so it didn't ache until I got home..but walking around the shops a couple of days ago it was aching a lot then"

"Uh huh..could have been a concrete surface you use different muscles..or maybe you were just more relaxed today!" Carol added with a smirk. "It doesn't hurt to touch it does it?" At that she prodded the centre of the wound, and frowned as CJ winced

"Only if some one pokes it like THAT!"

Carol just shrugged then told CJ to lift her top a bit so she could check the other wound. "This the one you popped a stitch on..oh, yeah, I can see..nearly melted in but just that last bit lingering!" Again she prodded the centre of the wound..and CJ nearly hit the ceiling

"Ow dammit Carol..get a manicure!"

"That really hurt?"

"No, just felt like leapin' outta my skin!"

Again Carol pressed in the wound, again CJ flinched and pulled away. "Does it hurt all the time?" the doctor asked as she pressed around the edges

"No..just when someone pokes at it!"

Carol sighed and stood up to look CJ in the eye. "Seriously honey..does it hurt? I mean..am I the only one who has touched it? I mean..are you and Houston..well has he…does he..well..when you..do you have pain there when you ..and he..are well..uhm.."

CJ giggled as she realised her friend was blushing. "If you're asking what I think you're asking the answer is yes..Houston does touch me..and has touched me there..and no it didn't hurt! It tingled…" This time it was CJs turn to blush as Carol smiled knowingly at her

"Well..ok, feels like it is just a bit of scar tissue knotting together. Are you still on pain killers and antibiotics?"

"No, I took the last of them yesterday evening"

Carol nodded and reached in to her bag. "Well I checked your medical records..I know you were prescribed these so I have brought another few weeks supply..I think we can reduce the dose of the antibiotics..but until the last trace of the stitches go I do think you need them..and the painkillers may be useful whilst that scar tissue settles so I would still take the same dose for now..I will check again at the end of the week."

"Thanks Carol!"

"Not the only prescription I brought out for you..thought you may need some more of these!"

CJs eyes widened as Carol passed her a square box

Carol frowned. "They are the right ones aren't they. I mean I checked but if you have changed them recently…."

"Oh my God!" CJ sat down on the edge of the bed, her mouth half open her eyes still as wide as saucers

"CJ? What's wrong?" Carol came to sit down next to her, her hand resting on her friends shoulder

CJ looked at her sideways, then took a slow shaky breath. "I was on the island for what? Two weeks? Barely home for more than a week when my home blew up and I was on the run..I didn't exactly pack..I didn't have time to check my purse..on the Island my only concern was getting food and water..not..not keeping up to date on..oh..oh my God!"

Carol chuckled. "Uh oh, you and Houston been really enjoying Scotland then?"

"And playing Russian Roulette without knowing it!" CJ gasped again and looked at the box of contraceptive pills Carol had given her. "Oh boy!"

Carol patted her shoulder and said "It may not be so bad! I mean..you were hurt so your whole bodies system is not exactly functioning normally is it?"

CJ looked at her hopefully and shook her head..so Carol continued. "And because you were hurt I'm guessing that you and Houston didn't..err..didn't, get..uhm..together..as soon as he got you off the Island right?"

"Right!"

"In fact..I bet you didn't get together so to speak.. until you got back from the Bahamas right? Your engagement party right?"

CJ pursed her lips and shook her head.

"After that?" Carol asked quickly

CJ gave her a shy smile and nodded. "Not until we got here to Scotland in fact!" CJ told her, a small smile playing on her lips as she remembered their first time, "I was still hurting when we got back from the engagement party.. then after my house blew up I was in San Francisco without him for four days..when we met up we went straight to the airport..by the time we landed in Scotland.."

"You had a lot of lost time to make up!" Carol said with a smile and a saucy wink. "Well there you go..no need to worry really! I mean..yeah so you haven't taken your pill..but I bet that your body hasn't been strong enough to let you get pregnant, with all the shocks you've had to your system I think it will take months for you to find your natural rhythm again ..and then by the time you and Houston got around to ..uhm.."

"Making up for lost time.."

"Yeah, well, that was what..two nights ago…not like you cudda played Russian Roulette that many times for it to be a risk, right?"

CJ looked thoughtful for a second before asking. "How many times would be considered a risk?"

Carol looked startled and gave a quick shrug "Uhh..I dunno! I'm guessing probably two or three..might be ok.. four at a push..but any more and it may be more of a risk.."

"Uh huh..two or three a day?" CJ chewed her lip nervously as she looked at her friend

Again Carol looked startled, "Probaly too risky..I meant two or three in the last couple of days!" CJ just looked at her and blinked slowly. Carol smirked, "Oh wow..you really DID have some making up to do!"

CJ sighed deeply and dropped her head into her hands. "Oh boy!" she muttered, "oh boy, oh boy ,oh boy!"


End file.
